Thunder God: The Redeemer
by The Disturbed Immortal
Summary: They say heroes are born and monsters are created and the Biblical God as he laid dying, did just that but what exactly did he create? A saviour? A being who would destroy that very world and bring about apocalypse? A child who would redeem the entire world and become a God himself? No one would know, but the boy himself whose family was murdered before his very eyes.
1. When God was mortalized

**I don't own Naruto or High school DxD as we all know...**

* * *

**My first crossover fanfic, it won't be my last but this is a start of new challenges. I am expanding my choices and genres and delving into fresher and stranger waters. This will be a learning experience so I hope you like it. I did this because I didn't like how they just said God just upped and died, so this Fic will see him have a greater impact on the world, even in his death.**

**With Naruto I've incorporated some characters into the crossover, and some elements from Naruto would make appearances as the story progresses.**

**Note: you will notice that I've altered Gabriel's age in this story. Whereas she would be an adult as she is said to be during the war, here she will be a youth.**

**Although I'm not a grammar freak like most, I do try to put an effort when I write each and every story of mine. I don't do a half-assed job and I do try to improve and I have been taking advice on how to improve my grammar, so please bear with me and at least commend me for trying to improve.**

**This is a Revised chapter. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Rengoku. A dimensional and supernatural tear between the earth and the Underworld without a real or material geographic location to demarcate its position and home to the biggest church ever built by man; a place where all devils were purified and exorcised was a very hollow place to the inquisitive eye. It had no apparent sunlight, in turn replaced by a louring red moon and filtering twilights and resting luminescent lighting. The stars hung untamed above the darkened sky and not far to the measuring eye. It was a very dark place, with the sky a mixture of purple and blue and swirling with darkened clouds. Rarely did the place ever experience sunlight and only did so once a year when the borders between the two worlds would be breached and the tear would be peered open.

The people were of a pale quality and startling complexion; clear victims of harsh, shifting, erratic weather and climate. There was no cycle to it, no forming of clouds before the thundering of rain. It rained with a foreign peculiarity, almost as if the rain itself was the deposit of another realm and it could very well be. Towering electrical poles loomed over the town and many of the houses were fairly decently built but old and crumbling, with a Eurasian style and flat rooftops or some done in thatch and tiled ones.

A wide forest surrounded the town and into the distance was a thick terrifying canvas of immeasurable darkness wrapping around the land like a constricting serpent.

It seemed like a place one would hear about in those ghoulish stories their elders would tell them around a campfire or near the comfort of the withering hearth-fire, a place where dangerous creatures and monsters lurked and it was…

After the destruction of the Church, and the fall of the feared and exalted family of exorcists, the Namikaze, many monsters had made the place their own little sanctuary. A playground of sorts which they roamed with perfect nonchalance…

But it was in this very bare and dark place, that a 'special' child was discovered. The only survivor of the Great Church massacre…Naruto Namikaze.

**Chapter 1: When God was Mortal-ised**

**Three-years following the Great Church's Fall**

**Thunder God**

A young blond boy with dirty blond hair and torn unfashionable clothing that would leave a bitter taste in the mouths of those around him crawled around towers of trash bins, his scrambling noises scaring street cats, stray dogs and other various street lurches away as he struggled for food and even fought some of them foe territory of the smelly site. The boy, not more older than nine continued digging through the rubble of plastic bags and spoiled food, unminding of the horrible smell that invaded his nostrils as he did so. After searching for a few more minutes a large beaming smile came upon his face as he finally met something that he desired before grabbing it with his rather abnormally wide smile plastered to his face still.

Just as he turned around to fully see the benefits of his hard work, he was greeted to the sight of a small trio of more street urchins who were grinning at the nine year old blond youth quite unnervingly. Immediately he wrapped his hands protectively around the bundle that he had managed to scramble from the trash bins.

One of the mischievous looking boys eyed him intensely, his grin threatening to split his face as he did so. "You kid, whatever you got there, bring it here or else…" He beckoned with his hand, the vicious grin never leaving his face or that of the others behind him.

Naruto merely shook his head profusely in refusal to give up his food which unfortunately for him only encouraged the older juveniles even more. They drew closer to Naruto who tried to take off in a run only to trip over and fall painfully, igniting a fit of laughs from the three. He attempted to pull himself to his feet, a stubborn air about him but the leader of the group of juvenile delinquents stepped on his hand, drawing a pained scream out of Naruto.

The boy seemed to enjoy the sound of Naruto squirming in pain, as if it was some sweet music to his ear, "Oh, Tough guy ain't got nothin' ta say now, huh?" the boy grinned viciously, his beady black eyes reflecting the brief red moon in the night sky. "What? Scared cause' _Mommy_ and _daddy_ aren't here to help poor scaredy _Naru-chan_?" the boy mimicked in a mock voice, causing his friends to erupt in laughter, "Well what are you gonna do huh? Call on your weird exorcist powers?" Naruto visibly flinched at that, keeping his gaze on the ground and refusing to make eye-contact.

Naruto just kept silent, further aggravating the boy who increased the pressure on his foot, making Naruto let out a drawn scream. People walking on the streets who saw the boy merely just uttered words of '_poor boy'_ before continuing on their way as if nothing happened because despite everything Naruto wasn't particularly appreciated by the society in which he lived. It was all related to his former illness, as was everything else, always. The blond had once fallen subject to a previously contagious disease called Devil's bite, which slowly ate away at the victim, procrastinating over their death until at last it claimed them. It was brutal, and suffering was the word it brought its victim, because indeed the contractor suffered, for months.

Although the general public was not aware of that little fact and of course as always, when people did not understand something, they formed their own misguided conclusions. Rumours flew by with a collision of various tongues, exaggerated or toned down, it made no difference. Many were led to believe it was contagious and that and that it only gripped the damned, or Satan's own marked targets and as such he was feared and rejected or merely ignored amongst those who lived in this small realm of Rengoku. Another case was his family's fate, because of what had befell them three-years ago many people were afraid of getting close to him fearing they would meet the same fate as that of his family. In these medieval times and in a town like Rengoku, demons and devils and other supernatural creatures were a common topic and as such anomalies and incurably ill individuals like this boy were feared and thought to be what they were not.

Although contrary to popular belief, Naruto knew that he had been cured a long time ago. It was something that his father knew about, something that had caused the murder of his family.

Only sister Cecilia had been brave and kind enough to offer him a place to live within her Orphanage. She was a kind woman, a true believer if Naruto ventured that far with his thoughts, but he had not accepted her offer, but he still went often to see her and the other kids.

"Please let me go, I've got to find Kurama." Naruto said through gritted teeth, struggling to suppress the urge to whimper and scream out in pain. He cried for no one, even in the face of death he had smiled.

"Oh, listen boys; he went through all this trouble for his 'cute' little fox. How sweet but unfortunately your foxy is going to skip dinner tonight kid, cause we're takin' this." He said as he took the small bundle of food from Naruto who merely squirmed helplessly, "But first we're gonna teach you a lesson little punk." He kicked Naruto harshly in the face and the other duo joined him as they dived into the petite and thin blond with an unhealthy gusto, subjecting him to a rain of harsh blows and kicks. The stamping of feet on skin; grunts and squirms rung through the alleyway, ignored by the many mechanically moving persons who barely spared a glance to the proceedings, indifferent to it as they were to their own surroundings.

A few minutes later they stepped away from the boy, who was bruised and scarred heavily and had curled up into a ball a few minutes into the beating they dished out on him. He just lay there as they unzipped their pants shamelessly and sprayed unholy urine all over him with sickening, cruel laughs. A short while later, now content with their handiwork they ran away with quick steps, their laughter echoing through the streets and carrying on into the night like the howls of wolves.

Naruto uncurled himself before with a fair share of winces he rose up from the ground. He sighed at his smell; it was always like this, ever since his parents who were exorcists for the Great Church were killed when he was six. Everything else from that period up until now had been hell for him. He had no friends and his parents had built up a reputation and as a result many were afraid of taking him in out of fear of suffering the same fate as his real family had.

He remembered the anger though. He always tried not to give in. His father had always told him; anger is dangerous, never give in to its passion. How he so wanted to, to bash some few skulls in. No one would possibly mind, no one ever did mind anything out here that would possibly cause more trouble than they would be willing to deal with.

Now he only had Kurama, that thought brought a smile onto his face before he bounded from the street in a run, his lithe frame disappearing into the darkened hallways as he went to search for his pet fox. Knowing Kurama, it was probably lazing off somewhere waiting for him to look for it when he had found food.

Naruto grinned as the row of buildings slowly gave way to the nearby forest. It was dark as always but he did not care. He was not afraid of monsters or the dark. He had lived long enough in the darkness to know he had grown immune toward it, even if he had grown under the bright and heavenly lit confines of the Church or his home. He slowed down his running to a steady pacing as he began glancing around him in an attempt to uncover his best friend and pet.

"Kurama! Kurama where are you?" he called out as he let his eyes roam about searchingly.

He continued on deeper into the forest, calling out to his pet fox and searching around alarmingly. After a few minutes of searching Naruto was just about to give up until he felt something tug at his trouser. He looked down and a bright smile came upon his face at the sight of a small red fox with bunny like ears and red eyes.

"There you are. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." The small canine just lazily scratched at its eye, sniffing the air a bit before looking at Naruto with a look that told him it was disgusted at how badly he smelt. Naruto crouched down low, looking at it with an annoyed tick on his forehead, "Yeah what do you expect? For me to smell like roses or something?" it just gave its paw a lazy lick and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Naruto sighed as he resisted the urge to yell at the red furred canine as he slumped against the length of a tree behind him, ignoring the loud growl his stomach gave off, "Anyway we should go to sleep now." He said as he pulled the furry fox close to him.

Naruto cradled the small fox close to him as he fell asleep against the trunk of the large tree.

* * *

_"*Cough, *cough *cough *cough!" after a short moment of respite the cold and terrible coughs died down temporarily, "Kaa-chan, it hurts…" A slightly younger Naruto's hoarse and soft voice came as the boy attempted to gaze at his redheaded mother. He was pale and his big blue eyes had sunken into his sockets, and blood dripped repeatedly down his lips where it was quickly wiped away by his mother with a small white cloth, again and again._

"_I know Naruto-chan…" the soft voice of the redheaded woman came out, carrying with it barely audible tremors as the woman bit her lip hard, struggling to stem the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes, "Just have faith in The Lord and your father, and you'll get better." She reassured him in a kind voice._

_Naruto stared at the white ceiling roof above him, an air of resignation about him,_ "_Kaa-chan, will I die?" He questioned._

_Kushina's eyes widened before they hardened like steel, "No! Who gave you that stupid idea…TELL ME?" She gripped Naruto by his shoulders, shaking him violently as she spoke._

_Naruto winced in pain as the woman hysterically shook him, "Kaa-chan, you're hurting me." He whimpered in a whisper of a voice._

_The woman broke down into tears, clutching Naruto's small frame close to her own, remaining strong be damned. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry Sochi. Mommy's sorry alright." She apologised profusely nodding her head, cupping his cheek in her hand while she brushed his spiky gold hair off his forehead._

_Naruto wiped off the woman's tears off her face with an innocent smile curving on his dry lips, "It's alright. I forgive you." After a short pause and silence after Kushina's sobs had died down Naruto spoke again, "Where's Mito-chan?" The small blond questioned._

_Kushina smiled slightly at the mention of her daughter, Naruto's younger sister. The action brought a smile to Naruto's face who just wished to see his mother smile again. "She's asleep. Get some rest; we'll go see her when she wakes up." She whispered lovingly to his face. _

"_Alright Kaa-san and are you going to cook that delicious Ramen that you promised?" He asked with an innocent smile on his pale and weary face._

"_Of course and if you rest, I'll make you two bowls alright." She responded with a smile laced with sadness, one which could only be seen in her purple eyes._

"_Awesome, I love you Kaa-chan." Naruto's face lit up with an innocent delighted expression that warmed his mother's heart._

"_A-and I love you too Naruto-chan." Kushina planted a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead as she tucked him under the covers, paying no attention and uncaring of how cold he felt to the touch._

_A blond-haired man stood near the door, observing the scene with eyes narrowed in sorrow and helplessness._

* * *

"_Minato, he is getting worse." Kushina said to her silent and extremely contemplative husband._

"_I know Kushina…" Minato responded with a frown on his face._

"_We've done everything. We've prayed, taken him to the other fathers. We have tried all sorts of medicine but nothing works." The woman said with hysteria flickering in her purple eyes._

_The man sighed as he rubbed at his forehead, "I know Kushina-chan." He reiterated. He sensed the sudden approach of a headache, piling on another he had yet to work his way through. He felt lightheaded and queasy, the blood drained from his tanned skin. Lord knew he needed rest, the bags under his heavy, sagging cerulean eyes told that much. _

"_What should we do? We can't just let our son d-die Minato. I-I can't bear the loss of a child." She said as she broke into tears, her purple eyes showing her apparent lack of sleep in the form of the large bags under her eyes. He smiled bitterly. He had no right to complain, Kushina barely slept an inch as well. She would stay by Naruto's bed all night, head tilted and her eyes fixated on him as she hummed from her small rocking chair. _

_Minato reached inside his white shirt, pulling out a small golden chain with a cross pendant on it. "Just believe, God will hear our prayers." he said simply with a solemn smile on his face. That was all he could tell her, nothing else. He couldn't tell her it was all his and his own father's fault, how peril had befallen their family and struck, gripping the youngest of them all. The rest of their family was gone, and only they remained and he didn't know how long it would be before they too were done away with. _

"_Just believe you say? Is it that simple Minato?" the man was silent, having no retort for that sentence, "How damn long have we gone, praying tirelessly and endlessly for days and nights and years and God never answered. Naruto has been suffering for almost his entire life, HIS HEART IS ROTTING FOR GOD'S SAKE." She shouted as she glared at the man with eyes filled with sorrow, helpless tears ghosting down her face._

_Minato put his hands around the woman's shoulders, gently squeezing them in a reassuring manner. "Please Kushina. Just trust in me, I will not let our son die, it's a promise." There was something about the way he said it that told her he meant every word of it, even if he was terrible at making promises. _

_The man hugged the woman close to him in a tight embrace. Her sobs muffled by his clothing as she sobbed into the chest. She knew the intense look in his eye. He never promised without delivering, and in this moment, she could feel his heart, beating wildly. He was just as nervous as she was. He was prepared, desperate, to do anything and knowing her husband, she knew if the intense look in his striking cerulean was anything to go by, that he would figure something out, even if hell stood in his way. He always did..._

_Out of the sight of the two, the door to Naruto's room was slightly ajar and Naruto's head was peeking through the opening and he was staring at his parents._

* * *

"_Hey there Mito-chan." Naruto cooed at his little redhead sister, rubbing his nose at her soft belly and eliciting a gurgle of laughter from her. _

_His mother walked in with a basketful of vegetables from their small garden, putting it down and looking his way with a smile. "Don't tickle her too much Naru-chan, she will paint your face with her breakfast." _

_Naruto paused with his ministrations with a disgusted expression which drew a gurgle of laughter from the infant. Mito looked at him in a funny, inquisitive way, her lips stretched into a toothless smile. "She wouldn't." he looked at her and pointed a finger at her, "You wouldn't." she cackled at the silliness of his accusing tone. _

_At merely three-months his sister was one of the biggest babies he ever saw, well perhaps that was stretching it seeing as how he didn't know all that many babies. Mito was enough trouble as it was. He didn't need any more. She was currently sucking on her big, stubby toe with absenteeism, something Naruto always found weird and creepy. Her big blue eyes watched every twist of his face as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Naruto rightly thought he was. There weren't many him were they? Her soft mat of shocking red hair lay against her head like wet blades of grass. _

"_Bu-ubfuf-hun." Mito cooed nonsensically and Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering whether he should try to comprehend that or merely not bother for the sake of his sanity. He easily settled for the latter and made more faces for his little sister. _

_A shadow and a big, warm hand fell over him. He looked behind to where stood his father, a smile smacked to his big, look-able face which had slowly regained some colour to it but the dark bags remained under his eyes, misplaced on his youthful, handsome face. His spiky, blond hair hung low, framing his face. He was in his usual home wear; a long-sleeve tunic of mystery blue colour and dark, pants where hung a small silver canister from a brown leather belt and a __sigil__ bearing a cross. His priest cloak was nowhere to be seen as Naruto's seeking eye roamed the space for any sign of the blanket of white and gold. He loved the feeling he got whenever he shrugged himself into it, letting its bagginess swallow him whole. He always felt secure with it wrapped around him. He loved seeing his father donning it proudly, the image of him doing so cast clear in his mind, different to the one he was accustomed to seeing at home. His father was two different persons, when armed and dressed appropriately Naruto knew he was the unmistakable servant of the lord, a priest, an exorcist of the highest order and when in that mode he stood straight, stiff and like a rock. Yet when he was at home his shoulders dropped and his whole form slouched and he relaxed more, smiled more. _

_Naruto still did not comprehend what being an exorcist meant. There was a great deal he didn't know but he knew it had to be the most exciting thing in the world. After all hunting demons, monsters, sounded inviting, not so? _

'_You won't want to be one when you grow up.' His father had told him one day. Absolutely no way in hell. He didn't see any life lying ahead of him beside that of exorcism and the thrill of adventure and heroism, a life like that of Arthur Pendragon, of knighthood and dragon-slaying and wielding magical swords! There wasn't any life suited to him beside the one he wanted. His mother always jokingly said he could breed horses, what with his uncanny ability to charm animals or be a scholar – teach the History of Rengoku or something. Something normal people would do. _

_Most youths his age were far more concerned with serving the royal family, partly to avoid hunger and the bruising poverty of the masses, which crippled Rengoku, to earn a mere staple living. Blacksmiths, carpenters, chefs and cooks were all waiting to supply but they were not in any high, wild demand by any means. All that was were charity houses and the growing fear and paranoia of demon attacks or the lure of witchcraft. Trust between fellows had crumbled away, the withering walls which had held such great a human value reduced to mere heaps of dust. Now all men knew was accusing his neighbour of mundane and sometimes justifiable things, of bewitching him, spoiling their food or stealing it, killing their children and the list went on…_

_The supernatural wasn't particularly appreciated either and hope remained forever bleak and Rengoku trapped in an endless cloud of paranoia and delirium which even religious faith couldn't cure. The Great Church stood to combat mostly supernatural and spiritual issues but it had since had a change of protocol, addressing the issues most were victims of but no man listened on an empty stomach, especially to one preaching with a full belly or did one even bother with a want to be fed hope when his insides churned with irrepressible hunger and he crawled himself and his children into a knotted, tight rest filled with the protests of their aggravated stomach. None cared at all . all they had care for was living to see another day. The lamb beggar signed himself off to the devil for that fleeting dream of a satisfying meal. Families sacrificed their own and invited more perils into their homes than they fathomed just for that elusive night blessed with a table-wide feast. Wisdom crumbled under the wave of hunger and the old turned to the young, now merely children themselves. _

_Naruto knew it all. It wasn't perfect; in fact it was far from it. People prayed. He would see them every day, flooding the great Church in masses of women and men and children, seeking answers, led to their god like lost lambs forgotten and forsaken without any field to graze. They prayed agonisingly long, prayer morphing into wails and cries. Nothing changed yet. Naruto thought God was being rude, after all, his father told him he shouldered the weight of all, and reacted justly as only he could. Thus little by little, the numbers of the faithful dwindled. The Church was sparsely populated and people stayed home, to see what they could do for themselves. _

_Perhaps indeed Rengoku was a forgotten and forsaken realm, as his tutor told him…_

_His parents had tried to shield him away from such happenings or expose him to such an atmosphere as did other priests who dwelled within the Church's quarters and courts with their own children. He had eyes to see however, and he wasn't as lulled by his comfort as many were. _

"_Naruto-kun, how are you feeling son?" Father questioned with a fatherly smile cracking across his face. _

_Naruto turned away from Mito, staring at his father who had crouched to one knee to stand level with him. "Good." He responded simply. _

"_Good. I'm glad." His father tousled his hair with a big hand, before turning his eyes to the squirming bundle lying on the small basket-like crib, his eyes gaining a gleam of forlornly to them which worried Naruto. _

_He looked behind his father to see his mother busying around, oblivious to what went on behind her. Naruto sighed inwardly. He didn't want to see his mother sad, and he knew his father also didn't. They kept loads of secrets from her, him and his father that is but Naruto for the life of him couldn't understand why his father looked dejected when everything was alright. He was feeling better for the first time in his life and some colour had been returning to his skin. He played more, went outside more. _

"_Dad, what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a worried whisper of a voice, careful not to alert his mother to them. _

_Minato came out of his thoughts at the sound of his son's voice. He gave a strained yet proud smile. He was glad Naruto was a smart child and understood that some things could possibly upset his mother. "I want you to promise me something alright." Naruto nodded his head fervidly. "Dad has some bad people after him. They want to hurt me, and your mother and Mito-chan." Naruto's eyes went wide and his father put a finger to his lips, with Naruto mimicking him to keep from shouting. _

"_But why?" Naruto was confused. His father was the kindest man he knew. He healed people, chased away monsters and bad things. Why would 'bad' people be after him? It made no sense to him at all. _

"_Because Naruto, I have something special. Something they want to destroy, something they are all afraid of." _

"_If we give it to them, they'll leave us alone right?" Naruto asked with naïve hope in his voice. _

_Minato shook his head sadly. "No they won't." he said, "Because I don't have it anymore. It's somewhere special, where no one will find it." He said with a ghost of a smile, looking Naruto in the eye with sharp, wide eyes. "Except you." He whispered in the end, drawing a widening of eyes out of Naruto. _

_Naruto swallowed, "Where then?" Naruto asked, suddenly getting the feeling he knew where this 'special thing' his father told him about but somehow did not know how to get there. _

_Minato just smiled at his son, and tousled his hair once again. "It's a secret you have to figure out." Naruto folded his hands across his chest and puffed up his cheeks, "Now go on outside and play." _

_Naruto stepped away from his father, throwing a sideway glance to Mito who had grown quiet at all the whispering, listening with big, wide eyes as if she had understood even a word. As he ran out of the door, passing by his mother, he looked back at his still crouched father, not realising it would be the last time he would see him._

* * *

_A few hours later Naruto could be found sitting outside on the soft grass within his home, grunting and huffing. He was trying unsuccessfully to get Kurama to play with him. It seemed the small fox preferred sleeping to doing anything that involved activity though._

"_Naru-chan, come here!" Kushina's soft voice came from inside the house, stopping Naruto who was squirming as he attempted to get the lazy canine off the ground._

"_Give me a minute Kaa-chan, Kurama is being a jerk again!" Naruto responded with a deep grunt._

"_Naruto Namikaze…" Kushina's voice growled in a threatening manner as she planted her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground as she spoke, "If you don't get your ass in here right now…" _

'_Ah this sucks.' Naruto thought as he bounded for the house before appearing before his mother._

_Kushina gave sweet smile as Naruto burst through the door, huffing and puffing and looking as if he had been running from the devil._

"_I-I'm here, I'm here Okay." Naruto huffed out, balancing himself on his knees with his hands._

"_Good," Kushina gave a sweet smile with her eyes squinted shut, making Naruto sweat drop, "Now sit down and eat your food." Her sweet lilting tone had a threatening tint to it, leaving no room for argument as Naruto nodded with a gulp before settling himself on his chair. It was a command from the food commander…_

_That was until Naruto got a good look at what she had fixed him_, "_Wha…? No ramen?" Naruto groaned as he looked at the mountains of green that lay in his plate. "Kaa-chan what is this…green stuff." The small blond questioned as he turned to regard the woman hovering over him._

"_Those are vegetables Naru-chan." She moved behind him, digging a spoon into the plate before shoving it into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's face turned green of course, "They are good for building muscles and making you very strong..." Naruto interrupted the redhead as he painfully swallowed before sticking his tongue out as if he had just had something bitter._

"_Kaa-chan, I'm not a kid okay." Naruto said with an annoyed glare before directing his gaze to the plate before him, "And this stuff is horrible…" Naruto pushed the dish away from him with a petulant puff of his cheeks._

_An 'evil' glint came to Kushina's eyes as she gave Naruto another one of those sickly sweet smiles, the 'monster mommy' smiles as he called them, "Well, since you are a grown man…" Naruto's lips stretched into a beaming smile, "You'll just have to make your own Ramen." And it fell off just as fast. The words were soft and deadly, and the monster mommy aura was still leaking from her, he could just imagine her face, "That is…" Naruto snapped his head up again to stare at her, the terror on his face rather priceless, "if I even permit ramen from being eaten in this house ever again." And now Naruto was sweating bullets, a terrified expression on his face as he looked at his mother who was maintaining that same innocent smile on her face._

_There was only one solution to this…_

_Naruto hastily grabbed the plate of vegetables and salads before wolfing down on it, choking as he did so, "This is nothing." He said with a mouthful as he shoved another spoonful, a large one, suppressing the urge to gag as he did so, "I'll have this done in no time." He proclaimed with proudly._

"_That's my sweet little boy…" Kushina yipped as she ruffled Naruto's hair as he dug into his food with gusto, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips, "Now, eat those vegetables as if your life depended on it…" she said with a mock army commander-like voice._

_The woman merely herself a mental pat on the back for that as she exited the room. The little brat would learn not to mess with her when she was in her mood, the 'monster mommy' mood._

* * *

"_Naruto is getting better I see." Minato absently said with a far-off voice as Kushina came into their bedroom. The blond was standing near one of the three windows of the room in his sleeping wear, staring outside._

_Kushina smiled warmly as she walked close to the blond, giving the man a peck on his cheek as she did so, "Hai, I wonder what happened. Do you have any idea Minato? Minato?" the woman repeated at seeing the far-off expression on her husband's face._

"_Ah, no I don't. It must be the work of the Father." Minato responded, his voice stammering slightly while he scratched the back of his head. Her husband had never been a good liar, well to her at least._

_Kushina's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she now stalked toward her nervously smiling husband, "Minato, what is it honey? What have you done?" She asked as she turned his head around, making their eyes meet as she did so. She directly looked into his eyes, noting how they seemed to flicker here and there and not return her stare._

"_Its…I have been working o-mpff!" the man's eyes widened, before they glazed over as something smacked into him hard. Kushina blinked as she felt Minato's body go lax against her hands before he dropped to the ground._

_Kushina looked at her hands to see blood dripping down them, Minato's blood. Her hands trembled in abject fear as she knelt down on her knees and shook her husband's figure violently with her hands. "Minato, Minato. MINATO WAKE UP!" He just motionlessly lay there, unresponsive toward her pleas and desperate calls._

"_Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said as he came running from the kitchen at hearing his mother's hysterical voice. His blue eyes widened in terror at seeing his father lying in a pool of his own blood, "T-Tou-san…" Naruto froze at the sight before him, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he felt his heart threaten to jump out of his chest._

_Kushina tore her eyes away from the sight of her husband toward where Naruto stood and no sooner had she did so they widened at seeing the many towering figures behind her son, their long shadows looming over him. Standing behind Naruto was a group of six men, wielding in their palms multiple swords of light which varied greatly in colours. Their varying wings were spread out from their shoulders with the colours varying between pure white, obsidian black and black bat-like wings._

_Naruto felt a nagging urge telling him to turn around and he did only to be met with the sight of six men behind him. Naruto slowly backed away in fear but before he could progress any further, he was grabbed by his hand by one of the man before. The black-winged man flung Naruto into the wall with such great force that upon colliding with it, a great crack formed from the impact and the boy fell to the ground with his eyes drooping and partly lidded as he struggled to remain conscious while blood gushed down his head._

"_NARUTO!" Kushina yelled in concern as she stood up from her husband's side, running toward her injured son. Before she could get there however one of the men removed a sword from his back before he threw it forward and pierced right through her skin in manner similar to her husband. She fell to the ground with a yelp as blood ran down her stomach. With tears in her eyes she crawled toward the still downed Naruto who watched the events with dazed eyes. She gently picked him up, the action seemingly becoming a great effort with her waning strength as she balanced herself on her hands. Her tears just fell even harder as she cradled the disorientated boy within her arms, listening with a heart filled with sadness as the wailing cries of her daughter sounded out._

"_Angel-san, please h-help m-my children…" she said with her voice breaking apart as she pleaded to the man with white heavenly wings and a halo over his head. The man who had thrown the sword began taking slow deliberate steps toward the mother and son duo._

_The man merely closed his eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, but this is for the greater good." The winged man said as he turned around and walked away, nodding to his mates as he did so. Kushina did not need an educated guess to surmise what that nod was for. What she knew however was it elevated the thundering of her heart._

_Kushina cried even harder as she tried to pry Naruto to full consciousness succeeding just as she saw his eyes losing the daze within them before he stared up at her. "Kaa-chan…" he whispered slowly and Kushina hugged him tighter to her skin, causing her blood to cover his form as she did so._

"_N-Naru-chan…. I want…you to get your s-sister and run o-okay" she stammered as she looked at the boy, ignoring the man slowly edging toward them._

_The boy stared at his teary eyed mother sadly. "I c-can't move Kaa-chan…" Naruto said softly, still feeling the pounding waves of pain in his head while his younger sister wailed in the background. That was enough to get him to struggle yet again but it all ended in futility as he was kicked roughly once again. He watched as the man grabbed his mother by her face roughly, before with a blood-curdling sound he twisted it awkwardly, her eyes wide and terrified as she died._

_In that moment all time seemed to stop for Naruto as he looked at his mother as she slowly descended toward the ground before colliding with it with all life clearly disappeared from her wide eyes. Naruto felt seconds growing into what they were not, endless slow moments of agony as sorrow alit in his sapphire blue eyes. Tears slowly fell down his face before the wide bloody tear on his head began mending itself, his skin fibres pulling toward another and the injury disappearing as if it wasn't there. His head fell as he found the voice to cry stolen from him, his bangs covered his still wide and unblinking eyes as the man simply gave a vicious grin at the deed he had done to his mother._

"_If you want to know why Kid, you should've asked your father. He is the one who is the cause of all this." The black-winged man said with a grunt as he pulled his sword from Kushina's body, "His work for that piteous self-worthless God is the reason your family and the whole church is burning." He dragged his sword on the hard floor slowly, creating small sparks as he neared the unspeaking Naruto with calm steps._

"_I'll kill you." Naruto whispered softly as he clawed himself off the floor. His bangs still fallen over his eyes, casting a dark disturbing shadow over them, "I._

_Will._

_KILL._

_YOUUU!" Naruto disappeared from the ground with blurring movements, surprising the group of fallen angels, Angels and Devils surrounding him. Naruto appeared before the man who had killed his mother, his eyes glowing with fury and small yellow trails being left behind from the afterglow of his trajectory. He attacked the man with furious blows, relentlessly pummelling him into the ground much to the surprise of his comrades. Blood flew into the air with every strike, the skin of his pate peeling off as Naruto's small fists turned his skull into dough. _

_Naruto stood up, charging toward the rest with blurring speeds which left a yellow afterimage behind._

"_What the…" one of the fallen angels uttered out in surprise as a shimmer of light alit in his hand, forming a purple spear made of light, "What the hell is this kid?" He grunted with wide eyes focused on Naruto. _

"_I don't know but…" one of the two devils of the group – from their bat-like wings – said, smirking viciously, "He'll entertain us before we kill him that's for sure." Naruto swung his fist forward but he was surprised when the angel from earlier materialised before him, catching his fist with some struggle. Naruto struggled to free himself from the man's grip. The Angel just looked at him with eyes full of pain but not regret. He was absolutely certain what he was doing was necessary. _

"_No we already achieved what we came here for; we should leave…before it's too late." The white-winged man who had silver hair said, his gaze travelling to the roof. He wasn't about to underestimate the boy and possibly jeopardise their mission. He barely spared a glance to the dead fallen angel but a frown briefly played over his features. 'Interesting…' he thought as he felt the strength coursing through Naruto's veins. 'What is this boy indeed?' _

_They all nodded at that before one of the fallen angels looked at him with a look full of insanity, "Feh, fine. Well see ya in hell kid."_

_Wings burst from their backs, varying between every figure, and dare he say complimenting their personality to an extent. From wings wrought with jet plumage, bat-like wings and white ones before they flew out of the house._

_Naruto stopped and looked around, noting how his house had thousands of circular trigrams and seal matrixes which glowed with red, golden and even purple colours. Naruto didn't know what they were for but he had a hunch that they weren't harmless wall decorations. A wave of anxiety and exhaustion washed over the blond before he fell down._

_Naruto felt all his energy leave him before he collapsed to the ground, the sounds of his infant sister's wails still echoing through the house. "Mi…to…cha…" Naruto said through heavy lidded eyes as he raised his hand helplessly before his head fell to the ground as he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw being the sight of glowing blond hair._

_The seals aligning the entire length of the house gave off one last glow before everything went white, a torrid explosion tearing apart the house into splinters…._

* * *

Naruto snapped back to consciousness with a long puff of his breath. He was heavily sweating and his form was trembling and shaking like a leaf. He felt Kurama squirm in his grip, which made him aware to how tightly he was gripping the poor fox. He relaxed his grip slightly, drawing a content sigh out of Kurama while he instinctively softly played with his fur despite the absenteeism that was written on his face.

Naruto had on his face a large frown as he thought back to that night. For some strange reason he had been saved that day by someone when the hundred layers of seals which were surrounding his house had went off. He didn't know by whom he had been rescued from the explosion but a large part of him wished they hadn't intervened and just let him die along with the rest of his family. Mito, his little sister had burned to death within the conflagration of fire that went off as his house exploded. Her terrifying wails and screams were forever indented in his head, keeping him awake every single night.

Ever since then he had been alone, and his place of residence was the streets or broken down and abandoned shacks. He never reduced himself to asking for food because he could simply dig it up in the trash bins; however, still that made him feel bitterness in his heart. The church had been destroyed that same night when his family was killed by those fallen angels, angels, and devils groups and thus he couldn't seek refuge in it seeing as his father had been an exorcist there. After years of living on the streets and surviving on the bare minimum he had noted that ever since that day, something within him had changed.

He felt different, stronger even sometimes although he never did try to see what it was that made him feel in such a way. He often couldn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued his nights, and despite his obvious hatred for all mythological creatures, either heavenly or not he could still not find the motivation for revenge as others would expect of him. His years on the streets had taught him that vengeance only resulted in more pain and only inspired more sorrow and pain for the avenger, he was somehow lost, and he wondered what would be of his life. The deadly disease that had blighted his entire life had also miraculously disappeared.

He had gained a new friend, a man by the name of Christophiel who was a travelling exorcist. Strangely enough the man almost began visiting him after the death of his parents, sister and the fall of the Church and had been a prominent figure in his life ever since. Although Naruto often got a niggling feeling that told him that the man did so out of pity and that he knew more than he let on. The man was tall, had long blond hair, green eyes and a beard and usually wore white clothing with the cross symbol on them.

Christophiel was very hard to read, he was a genuinely kind person with an aura of warmth that seemed to influence those around him. His calm manner of speaking was endearing and his speech was perfect to the drop. When he smiled Naruto somehow got unnerved, not in a bad way but in a way that just made Naruto feel…well funny, and warm in a manner. Naruto didn't know where the man lived, where he originally was from? Or what was his last name? He just knew that there was someone named Christophiel who was a friend of his; someone who no one else knew about when he asked if they knew where he lived and whether they had seen him. This greatly disturbed Naruto but he vowed to get answers from the man the next time he saw the blond-haired man.

Naruto closed his eyes as he fell back to sleep, uncaring of the terrible nightmares that would come from it.

* * *

"…uto-kun…" a sleeping Naruto groaned as the voice called out to him, feeling as his clothing was given a gentle tug. His consciousness was running a marathon in order to catch up to the events as he was still heavily entrapped within the blissful world of sleep.

"..aruto-kun…" the soft masculine voice was somewhat familiar, but Naruto's still foggy mind couldn't quite discern if whether he was hearing correctly or just imagining someone calling out to him. The feeling was one with he yearned for and one he had grown up being subjected to, and the warmth which he felt emanating from the presence made him sink more into their touch.

"Naruto-kun…" it called again and Naruto struggled through the delirium of confusion as his eyes blinked slightly, still heavy and full of grogginess. Immediately as Naruto opened his eyes, he was met with the blurred sight of blond hair "Tou-san…" the now partly awakened Naruto said thoughtlessly with a dazed look about his eyes, still not quite registering the figure before him due to his drowsiness.

"No Naruto…" the person said sadly as they gazed at Naruto who rubbed at his eyes with his hands. He looked up once he had finally gotten a grip on reality and could see who exactly was before him.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Naruto said with his gaze falling to the ground, "I couldn't see you there."

"Do not trouble yourself with apologizing young one." The blond haired man dismissed with a wave and a warm smile on his face "I have someone I would like you to meet" the man beckoned behind him with his hand, and a young girl, probably the same age as Naruto emerged from behind him. She was extremely beautiful for one her age, she had curly blond hair similar to Christopiel's and her bright innocent green eyes glimmered under the shade of the sun. She was wearing a long white dress with heart symbols on it and on the front of it had the golden cross symbol that was symbolic for all Christians. It clung to her figure and she had this feeling of royalty about her that Naruto couldn't help but notice as she took in her appearance.

She was wearing white boots, with golden straps and in her hand she was holding a colourful butterfly and caressing it with her fingers. Once she saw Naruto she smiled beamingly before bowing, "Oh hello, my name is Gabriel. We bow in Japanese right?" she added as an afterthought making Naruto sweat-drop.

'_What the hell? She just bowed didn't she?' _Naruto thought mentally to himself before a brief chuckle that came from the older man brought him out of his musings.

"Of course Gabriel, I see you actually remembered." Christophiel teased with a smile.

The girl didn't quite catch the implicit joke in the man's compliment and just merely smiled as she moved toward Naruto.

She stopped in front of Naruto, looking at him closely in a scrutinizing manner "What's your name?" she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head at how close the girl was to his face. "U-uh it's Naruto Namikaze." He responded awkwardly before a thought struck his mind, reminding him of something he had wanted to find out, "Hey you never told me your last name Old man." he said as he looked at the figure of Christophiel who closed his eyes as he smiled.

Old man huh? This boy was an interesting one. It was strange being treated with such casualness, and certainly a refreshing touch from the usual 'Lord' tiring monologues. That reminded him that he needed to travel Men's world more, when he finished with the war. "Oh, I did not did I?" the man replied as he put his hand to his lip in thought. "I must have forgotten."

"Yeah, it comes with the age." Naruto mumbled dryly underneath his breath.

Christopiel's eyebrow rose in confusion, "Pardon?"

"It's nothing. So what is it…?" Naruto asked genuinely interested in what the man had to say.

A slight look of mischief appeared in the man's eyes, "Hahaha!" the middle aged blond chuckled heartily, "I do not have one…" he said it so casually that a few seconds of awkward silence past between the three. Naruto blinked while he looked at the sheepish man and then another sweat-drop slowly made its way down Naruto's back.

'_Great, now I'm stuck with weirdoes…'_

"You just thought that we're 'weirdoes' didn't you?" Naruto gulped in surprise as Gabriel suddenly spoke, "I wonder what weirdoes means though?" And Naruto nearly fell over from that question. Nearly…

Naruto stood up from the ground, glaring at the girl. "You're kidding me right? Tell me you're pulling my leg or something."

A cute innocent blond eyebrow rose in confusion on the girl's visage, "But I'm not pulling your leg Naruto-san, I'm right here." she said it so innocently, that Naruto just felt like slapping himself with a hard palm.

"Urk! I don't think you've very smart." Was all Naruto managed as he did all he could to repress the urge to smack his face in frustration because certainly this was asking too much of him. He looked toward Christophiel who seemed to be taking a lot of amusement out of this banter if the shaking and soft vibrating of his chest was anything to go by.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm very smart Naruto-san. Michael-oniisan told me so."

"Gee, I wonder if this Michael knows his last name too." Naruto replied dryly as he looked away.

Away from the two bantering, Christophiel had a warm smile on his face. It was times like these that he savoured the most. Naruto had no friends and as such he had brought Gabriel along in order to possibly spark a friendship between the two. He was sad about what had happened to Minato and had been hoping that wouldn't have a negative impact on Naruto, considering what he had in plan for him. He would have brought Michael along if he wasn't busy with the war and the efforts to bring about the completion of the Heavens' system. That thought brought a frown to his face, he knew that the war was slowly edging to a close; the three factions had suffered a great deal and that had spilled over to Rengoku, the holocaust of the war claiming many human lives.

He was a symbol of faith and yet he was responsible for the deaths of many. The human world was indirectly affected by the war and Rengoku was especially worse considering its 'geographical' location. The Church had been extinguished for being associated with him and the sacred gears. People always prayed and he rarely answered because of the war. Regardless of what he would like to believe, he knew he was a sinner himself.

The end was nigh and he wandered if even he Himself would make it but if he did not, then he would have to go ahead with _that_. Considering that the attempt to build the deadliest scared gear had all but failed after Minato's death and the destruction of his project, he would have to repent in another way.

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

The sky was coloured a nightmarish red.

The Great War had ended. All three factions involved had suffered crippling casualties and their numbers had dwindled down significantly. None had suffered worse though than the angels and the devil factions, they hadn't lost the most members but rather the most powerful of their respective factions. Countless had been claimed by the grudging war between the three and in the end, none had even won. All that loss, the sacrifices of thousands of angel, devil and fallen angel warriors all ending up in vain.

This conflict hadn't resolved much, nor did it have the desired outcome either of the three had desired. It had just brought meaningless destruction, and great losses. The heavy fatality that had swept through all the three as a result of their conflict had forced their hand into a begrudging ceasefire to the war. However the natural order of things had been forever disturbed, with chaos feeling and total anarchy just hanging by the edge of the needle.

Amongst those who had fell in the war were the four great Satans, four individuals with abnormal and insane strength even amongst the supernatural devils, who led the devil faction throughout the war and ruled over the underworld.

The near destruction and extinction of the 72 pillars of prestigious devil families and clans, with the few that remained having lost a great many of their kin and members during the war…

But mostly significantly, the angels, _were_, about to lose their own leader, having retreated when he received a critical injury.

It was to this that they stood, with their heads bowed as the rain pounded down on them with a fierce vengeance.

Hundreds of white winged creatures were surrounding a wounded man who lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His own countless pair of golden wings flickered between a magnificent golden colour and milky white as if they had lost all their power, like a light bulb out of power and soon to turn off. They were dripping and cascading with his blood while his subordinates watched on in visible shock and disbelief as they formed a circle around him. Their glowing light spears were dangling and threatening to fall out of their lax grips as the Man before them gave off a pitiful and flickering heavenly glow. His form which had been engulfed by a shroud of gold was now merely mortal-like in appearance and pale as a sheet of paper. It was very clear He was dying….

For some this was incomprehensible, because here they were watching the father of all. The creator of all life, the ruler of all beings, the omnipotent God was lying before them, dying like any mortal human that had been struck down with anything powerful enough to kill. The scene wasn't one for the fainthearted, and many had dropped their weapons to the ground as this was surely the greatest test of faith one can ever experience. For if God could die, then what hope did they have then in the war, the best option here was a ceasefire as all sides had suffered great loss on this day and they had all taken it.

A young man with ten golden wings on his back was the shocked of them all. His handsome face hid no emotion and tears were pouring out of his eyes like a burst dam, as with the others. There were various cries of 'father' and sobs all around as the few that remained struggled to choke back the sobs in their throats.

Christophiel watched with a heavy heart as sobs and cries of pain blanketed the atmosphere. He had known it would eventually come to this. After his battle with _it, _he had been left severely weakened but it had been a necessary sacrifice in order to prevent Apocalypse. The world would be safe but for how long was the answer. He knew that with his death, and that of the four Great Satans, order would be lost. The system in heaven would be severely weakened, and people's prayers would rarely be answered. Diseases would sweep throughout the world and praying wouldn't work and to run heaven needed prayers, its power and the power of the angels came from people's faith, blessings and prayers. He knew that should anyone attempt to revive _the creature of apocalypse _from where he had sealed it, the world would be at an end.

He had made his decision. Regardless of whether or not he would create a monster or a saviour, He would still go ahead and do it. He just prayed that Naruto was ready for such a daunting responsibility, but with what his father had done to him, he was the only choice he had. He was the only one with the heart to carry on such a task, to lead the world into salvation or its doom, would be his choice. He had been watching him, struggling through every day but still retaining the innocence and pure heart he had possessed all his life, even after the scarring experience of witnessing his family's murder.

With a sad smile on his face He turned his face to his children. "M-Michael, my children, forgive Me." He raised his hand and with it beckoned Michael over to him. Michael had long blond hair, perpetually sad green eyes and was clad in gold and white armour.

The young blond haired man now identified as Michael strode forward hurriedly, he said as he gazed at the wounded man with eyes filled with sadness and despair.

The omnipotent blond haired being nodded his head weakly before raising his bloody hands up, cupping his palms as if begging for a drop of water. "Yes, yes it will." A slight, bright smile graced his tired face surprising those around him. "Yes it will…" a great and heavenly spectre of light shot out of him and into the sky but instead of ascending as some guessed it disappeared into the mountains. It flew north, in the direction where all of them knew to be the human world, and possibly the closest place close to the underworld, Rengoku.

God lowered his hand before turning his lidded-gaze back to his son and followers as the flickering glow that had surrounded him surrounded him disappeared completely "I-it is…finally done" all those around appeared confused by this as they all looked at God with looks that required elaboration "All in due time my children… (Cough) but I have ensured that you will all be saved. (Cough) I have repented for my sins…" the man wheezed out as he descended into a coughing fit, blood dripping down his lip.

Michael of course knew what his father and the consequences it could have as such it was with that thought he asked "Are you sure he truly is worthy?" the wounded man gave a tired and Michael acknowledged it with his own "Alright then I will trust your judgement Father" he glanced back at his comrades whose shoulders were still sagged with sorrow "What is your final order Father"

Before the man could respond, he was interrupted.

"FATHER!" A sweet young voice called out as a bright light descended from the skies revealing the figure of Gabriel who was in tears crying as she used her five pair of white wings to fly to the ground. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the figure of Michael's younger sister as she made a surprising entry. Immediately when her foot touched the ground, she was already at her dying father's side. "Father no…"

"There, there Gabriel. It is alright." God said with the calamity and affection only He could muster as he cradled the girl into his chest, supressing a wince of pain as he did so.

Christophiel stroked the blonde hair of the weeping Gabriel while he kept his gaze on Michael, "You shall be the leader of all your brothers, you will succeed me in heaven until you believe He is ready to ascend **Cough** if he wishes to." He coughed from the stress he was exerting on his vocal cords, "But be careful, for he is neither one of you nor a human anymore…" a smile graced his pale face again, "His pure heart is his greatest strength and with it he will exceed even I in power. Look after him from the above but do not deter his path, it is his to pave by his own hand…"

With a final smile the biblical God's body slumped against the figure of Michael who through sheer willpower managed to restrict himself from descending into a fit of tears as his sister and several of his now subordinates were doing. The man's figure was engulfed in an enormous ball of light which shot up into the sky, creating rumbles as it disappeared into the night skies and casting a magnificent glow that lit up the destroyed landscape.

Michael stood up once his father had faded from his hands and hugged his sister close to himself in a tight embrace as she wailed uncontrollably.

'_Goodbye Father…'_

Naruto didn't know why but for some strange reason he felt sadness creep into his heart. A feeling of grief racked his young heart and he cradled Kurama close to him, giving the furry-red fox a slightly tighter than usual hug.

Then suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eyes which he mistook for a shooting star and thus he was greatly surprised when a large ball of light collided with him, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying away. He hit the earth with a loud impact before he groaned as he stood up a few minutes later, looking at his chest where there was no bruising or any pain whatsoever, but only the large glowing light that came from within it. Naruto touched at his chest in understandable surprise and shock as the orb of light that now lay in his spread throughout his body, igniting his whole form in a bright glow of celestial gold.

The young blond had a look of clear confusion and disbelief on his face and wondered if whether or not this was another terrible night mare. For some strange reason he also felt lighter and he couldn't feel any lingering signs of his frailty within himself and he felt lighter and replenished. For the first time in his life, it seemed as if everything around him glowed and the grass below him seemed to have grown slightly taller and bushier. The flowers bloomed brilliantly and almost everything became fertile in no time. A bewildered expression came upon his as he felt a rumble sweep through the earth…

He paid it no mind before he felt it again, and then again as something big came toward him. It continued again, almost as if several titanic creatures were on a stampede and indeed that was what it was albeit to a lesser extent. Shock crept into Naruto face as a crowd of critters all came toward him.

Bears, lions, tigers, elephants, monkeys, and various species of birds all edged toward him and the blond backed away slightly in fear _'Do not fear my son' _Naruto's head snapped up so quickly he swore he nearly broke it as he searched for the owner of the voice while still staggering back. _'Do no fear them, embrace them, and love them.'_

"Is that you…Christophiel-san?"

'_No, I simply am what lie in your heart. Listen to it and do what it tells you, so fear not.'_

"Don't fear huh?" Naruto whispered to himself in question as he let himself stop his staggering back motion. He looked down as he felt a tug on his leg to see Kurama snuggling against him while purring softly. Naruto stood his ground, heeding the advice of the strange voice that had momentarily invaded his head as he closed his eyes.

The blonde's eyes were closed as small birds perched themselves on his shoulders, on his hair and some of the most dangerous wild creatures clung to Naruto as if he was some sort of plush toy that just radiated warmth and indeed he was. Soon Naruto was stroking hordes of wild species of animals which looked as if it was the whole forest inhabitants, _'I guess that this isn't bad at all'_

'_You are now Naruto Seraphus…'_

* * *

**First chapter done and story posted.**

**Okay I have had this in development for a while and I thought okay why not. Why not do a High school x Naruto fanfiction where Naruto isn't any of the supernatural creatures that exist out there?**

**About Rengoku, I sort of modelled it after Transylvania from Bram stoker's novel Dracula and European Myth what with all the crazy shit that goes down there. People who live there (Rengoku-Purgatory) are aware of the existence of the three factions and some live in constant fears after the destruction of the Great Church.**

**In Rengoku, it was a place discovered by God. It is sort of a tear between dimensions, where Earth and the Underworld converge (a slightly different version of Purgatory). After God discovered it and its geographical significance he set up a Church there which was ran by Minato and Rengoku became the most deadly point and a spot where exorcists could easily exorcise devils when they crossed over to the underworld.**

**Hope that's enough cause my thumbs ache, and I feel sore all over. If you have any questions, you know the trick….**


	2. Naruto Seraphus - The New God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor High School Dragons of Dragons, their respective characters or million pound/dollar franchises; however I do own the concept behind this fanfic. **

* * *

**Now to address an issue I do not wish to address again.**

**I am well aware of the effects this story could have on the respective and prestigious religious practices of many people in our world and I hope that the way this story is presented does not: Offend, go against, or trample upon the beliefs of devout Christians and followers of the teachings and word of God. That is the farthest thing from my mind and if somehow that does happen, coincidentally mind you and without conscious intention to inspire blasphemy, my dearest and sincerest apology is all I can offer but bear in mind the only One I can ask for forgiveness is God himself. **

**However I do hope that this story is not taken in a bad light, that people see it for what it is, a work of fiction from the mind of a fledging writer. - The Disturbed Immortal. **

**Now on with the story… **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto Seraphus, the New God**

* * *

Naruto sat under the same tree he had slept underneath the night before, a circle of animals bearing fruit lining up toward him, dropping their selected pick before his legs and receiving a pet on the back in appreciation. Under Naruto's legs stood a small monkey which swooned at his touch, its long tail wrapping around his arm possessively. Naruto could almost feel the jealousy emanating from the other animals and the anger from Kurama which stood to the side, glaring at the daring, yet bold golden monkey.

Naruto had his hands full. Yesterday he had slept with nearly the entire animal kingdom fighting over the opportunity to sleep next to him, and today, his stomach had growled and almost instantly the animals were by his side, bearing fruit and he did the only thing he could when a 'pet animal' was being extremely kind, he petted the rabbit. It turns out that was not very smart, and it liked it too much, as did the sabre-tooth that followed it, or the wholly mammoth, or the dragon and the monkey. Kurama though, was not such a happy guy, but what could Kurama do, except glare creepily with murderous eyes at every animal that brought a fruit to Naruto, being rewarded with an affectionate petting of its skin or fur.

Naruto was still confused though, about what all this could mean. It all seemed like one of those fantasies children were told about but as far as Naruto knew, this was not any fantasy and this had all started the day before, with that huge ball of light and then the magnificent power over everything, power which now flown down every vein of his body, pulsing and vibrating with a soothing intensity. He could feel the emotions of the animals around him, rather strange but Naruto did not like to think that he was wrong in this situation. It was what it was…and wrong was not it.

A limping red chipmunk hopped toward him, wincing ever so frequently in pain at some sort of injury on its form. Naruto's eyes narrowed in examination of the small striped rodent once it stopped before him, dropping a large nut next to the batch of bananas, left behind by the monkey and batch of apples and other wild goodies, "Hey there little guy. Are you hurt?" The small creature nodded and Naruto crouched down low on his knees, scooping the rodent in his arms, remarking with a little bit of absentmindedness how the animal melted into his embrace. A rather strange thing…

"Hello, Naruto-sama." The strange, voice jolted him from his examination of the rather small animal. His eyes had been resting on a rather large bruise dug against its ribs and hind leg, a bite of some kind if he had to guess and a ferocious one at that. If left untended to, Naruto knew the red chipmunk would not live to see the next day.

"Hm?" Said blond replied absently as he spun around to fix his gaze on the owner of the voice. It was a man, a very handsome man who looked to have just broken the adulthood barrier. A kindly smile tugged at his lips while his eyes were sagged in a rather perpetually sad manner, but one filled with a peculiar kindness. Somehow even though he couldn't put a finger around it, the young man seemed familiar, what with his blond hair and soulful green eyes. He was clad in some form gold armour worn over his shoulders. It hugged his form tightly, with the metal chest guard covering what Naruto assumed to be a saint uniform made of delicate red and white robes. "Um, who are you?" Naruto replied back politely as Kurama tugged at the edges of his trousers.

"My name is Michael." The man introduced himself kindly.

Recognition lit up within the blonde's eyes at that name as he remembered almost instantly. His memories were particularly and strangely accessible to him. "Oh, you're the weird old man's son?" Naruto asked to which Michael just gave a light-hearted amused chuckle.

"Yes precisely," The blond arch angel began as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Then where is he? Your father I mean?" Naruto questioned as he held the man's gaze with his own.

"He has...gone away." It was not exactly a lie but he could not just burden Naruto with the knowledge that he was now what his father had been. It would surely crush him, the Arch Angel surmised. Naruto's eyes widened before they sagged and fell to the ground. Michael walked toward the younger blond, putting a hand on his shoulder, while another moved toward the blonde's chest, "However, he left you a gift. You carry his will, what was once he is now you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with both confusion and interest, his hand twitching as he stared on into the ground, "I'm afraid I don't understand." The nine year old responded as he averted his gaze from that of the elder man. The younger blond hugged the red rodent closer against his chest, oblivious to how it had stopped grimacing and moaning in pain.

"My father Naruto was not any normal man. I am sure even you yourself must've noticed that."

Naruto nodded simply toward that statement. He of course suspected Christophiel to be more than he let on. That being his strange behaviour, and Gabriel's lack of knowledge about general human values, Naruto supposed the man had to have been perhaps someone from the other side of the world, whether from earth or the space within the dark canvas. That was counting that Naruto had once heard the man mutter his father's name with a strange sense of familiarity, Naruto wondered if whether he was a friend of his father's since the man had prophesied to be a priest when they met those three years ago after the great church massacre.

"You possess his power. When the time comes, you will be the one to lead the world to a utopia as my father must've foreseen." Or that was what he surmised his Father may have saw, that made Him do as he did.

"I have one question, are you an angel?" Naruto questioned rather strangely.

Naruto's response came in the form of a twelve sets of wings which flared brightly from Michael's back, washing the area in a blinding array of golden brightness, "Yes, I am Michael the arch angel and the current leader of heaven, yet not it's God." Michael responded with a soft smile.

A dark aura came over Naruto, his eyes falling under the darkness of his hair, "When you say I have some of your father's power, God or whatever the hell he must call himself, you mean that I am some kind of god?" regardless of the disrespect that came from Naruto toward his Father, Michael ignored it expertly.

The Angel was calm, his eyes pure as that of an infant almost as if they had never seen war. He smiled, his aura of warmth and comfort seeping into Naruto, "You're not 'some kind' of God, you are all but the biblical God." He concluded, much to the shock of the small blond.

"I don't think I want this. The time when my family was murdered, all that I could do was watch." Naruto began as his head fell and his bangs shadowed his eyes, his fist trembling from the tightness with which he clutched it with, "Mito, Kaa-san, Tou-san, the whole church, everyone." He turned around to slam his fist into the tree beside him, his anger disappearing immediately as his hand went through the bark like it were made out of butter, the tall tree groaning as it crashed to the ground mere seconds later. Naruto pulled his fist back to stare at his hand, feeling no pain whatsoever. The animals appeared alarmed, scared even, and Naruto could feel it.

He did not want them to fear him, it was the last thing he wished for.

Michael was silently worried but kept it well hidden and at bay. He obviously had no problem with Naruto, but he still had the lingering doubt that perhaps the boy might have been too young and driven by the need to rip out vengeance but he had faith in his Father to recognise the goodness within Naruto's heart, even he could not help but feel overwhelmed by it. "And what have you learnt from that?" he asked.

"That no one can be trusted. How can I when angels were involved in the murder of my family? Angels which I was told looked over us; protected us against evil." Michael knew he could not dispute that logic nor fault Naruto for his apprehension toward trusting others. He knew of course of who was truly responsible for the destruction of the Great Church and the killing of Naruto's family and he did know the great danger it would be to reveal that truth to Naruto. Not only would that set the world up for another war, it would also cause Naruto danger. Right now Heaven depended on Naruto's power, he was like a power source that kept them elevated and alive, without him, he dared not to think what chaos might ensue.

"Bitterness is only the cause of more pains, learn to let go. See the good of what you can now do," Michael carefully removed the chipmunk from Naruto's hesitant arms, settling it on the ground, where it stretched like it had not been injured before, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wha? But how?" Naruto stuttered in shock, yet to absorb the shocking phenomenon before him.

"You healed it," Michael answered the agape blond, "And you can do a lot more too, if you try." Michael said to him with a smile Naruto just could not match, it was not wide or exaggerated, just enough, but the sheer kindness behind it was inhumane. "In my Father's absence, you will lead the angels."

Naruto who was still drowning in shock of his own doing, managed to shift his attention to Michael, the latter statement now drawing his attention, "What does that mean?" He asked. For the moment he was just content knowing at least now he could claim to understand the great changes he was undergoing.

"You're not one of us." Naruto understood what the 'us' in that statement meant but was further driven into a forest of confusion, making Michael chuckle, "You are special, an heir of my father's and when the time comes, you shall ascend to the Throne in Heaven but until then, the other Seraphs and I will watch over it for you." Okay, that was not necessarily what he was expecting and he would've been fine not knowing that bit, but oh well, such a spoiler was this Michael fella.

Naruto gave a laugh, which drew into a bark of a laughter, which drew into a booming bark of laughter, while Michael regarded him with an incredulous stare. "T-that's just, ridiculous right?" Naruto asked as he finally calmed down from his rather loud laughter. Even the animals were not amused, in fact, they were scared. "No way, you're serious?" Naruto's smile fell off at Michael's unchanged expression.

Michael simply nodded as a beatific smile came upon his face, pulling within Naruto a queasy sort of feeling.

"Just great…" Naruto grumbled as he let his eyes roll into the back of his head.

* * *

**(The Great Church)**

Naruto stood under the magnificence and grandeur of The Church. Easily towering over most things and casting a dark shadow over the surrounding area with its sheer holy presence. Yes, the Great Church was Big. Said to be bigger than all the Churches architecture-d by humans, however the Great Church had been touched by many other supernatural hands besides men's.

It was bigger than anything Naruto had ever seen but still he struggled to feel the overwhelming blanket of warmth that usually hung around The Church back when it was bustling with activity. It was like that holy presence had just upped and gone and that indeed it had done. While years of abandon, disuse and lack of care had dealt it a harsh hand as well as coupled with the destruction to it that left it utterly disembodied, it was still grand.

The great white building's many walls had collapsed, its castle-like magnificence forever withered while all was dark inside of it, with no indication that it had been a holy place. The few Gargoyle statues guarding the entrance remarkably held firm from their position above the collapsed door entrance.

A small fountain of water though, still operated innocently, shooting water up and creating a somewhat calming scene and sound under the red moonlight. Naruto could feel nostalgia creeping in invasively and he couldn't help but think back to the happy days when his father would sprinkle water at him from the small fountain awhile his mother watched with a smile and Mito in her hands as they chased another around. To when he would listen to his father regale him with tales of Angels and The Holy Father from the many scriptures in the bible, recalling them with an accuracy and passion no other could match.

The Church had been a safe haven for most in Rengoku, a lair for Exorcists and his family's legacy and now that legacy was mere ruins, the proof of the unexpected yet strangely premeditated fall of the once proud Namikaze family.

He was the last and the Church was his to rebuild, if he wished to. After all, he had the power…

He braced himself before with a drawn breath, he disappeared inside. He immediately came upon the wide room where the High Priest held his congregation, which was littered with all sorts of destruction. The statues were broken, shattered as if they had been subject toward some madman's God-hating madman's wrath while large blocks which had formed part of the insides of the walls that had collapsed inwardly made it difficult for him to walk while staring forward.

The rubble crunched under his feet and some alien plants had helped themselves to unauthorised and unsupervised growth the insides of the few walls which still stood, and creeping out as well through the windows.

Naruto pushed past some of the rubble as he observed the space around him. Admittedly, it had been long since he had come here; in fact, he had not come at all following the attack on his family and the Church. Nothing stood out in particular, everything was all the same, except for that homey feeling, that powerful ever-present. For a place where a massacre had been instigated, The Church was surprisingly without any remains, almost as if they had all been removed, which in fact relieved Naruto since he dreaded coming upon the sight of the many remains of people he once knew.

He drew forward a bit longer, until he came at last to the sight of what appeared to be a narrow hallway leading to a locked door at the end of it. Eyes narrowing in interest and curiosity getting the better of him, it was without hesitation that Naruto sauntered down the narrow space, his feet very creating light noise against the dusty hard flooring.

This area of the Church had suffered minimal damage however burn from what Naruto could only assume to be an explosion had crawled its way into this area as well along the fading pristine white walls and ash mounds were prevalent here and there, whether of a poor soul's charred body, he desperately tried not to think about it.

He finally reached his destination, before with a weary and gentle jerk of his wrist; he pulled open the door to the inconspicuous yet suspicious looking room without effort. As the hard oak tree door creaked open with a screech, the stench of long accumulated dust and odour immediately assaulted his poor, sensitive nostrils. Instinctively covering his nose, Naruto gazed around the room. There were various powerful magical circles around it which he assumed may have been in use to obscure and cast an invisibility spell over it, but why and from whose eyes was it hidden?, was the sudden intrusive question.

He did not even pay heed to the fact that he could see the room despite the former fact as his blue eyes worked on taking in more of the small confinement. Despite the fact that there was very little room, the room was fairly comfortable and spacious enough for studying. Stacks upon stacks of thick, uninviting books lay atop each other on a small shelf while others were neatly shelved and packed. The light yellow wall was filled with many strange posters about devils, biblical messages, Ten Commandments, and finally one final poster which caught his eye, it read: Sacred Gear Construction.

Hand off nose, Naruto traced his eyes down the paper, sighing in disappointment at seeing the half of it torn off- the lower half that is. This place was a study room it seems but whose, Naruto wondered.

With his keen eye he caught something else hidden behind one of the shelved books, a rather meticulously rolled piece of paper- a scroll it was. He only caught it by a whisk as one of the books had leaned slightly, exposing what lay behind. Moving and making a grab for it, he easily unfolded it and out fell a slick shiny silver-chained, golden-cross necklace, a folded painting and shrivelled pieces of paper. He flipped the painting around first, unfolding and pinning it down with his palms and felt a wry smile grace his lips. It was a painting of his family: his mother's blossoming smile and glowing red hair the first thing to catch his eye as she had an arm slung around his waist from her lowered position with her chin resting on his shoulder while his father stood to the left with a grin and with Mito in his arms, her small hands thrown up in excitement, her smile matching his own.

It had been painted by a man named Jiraiya some few days before that awful day, just a month after his rather queer and miraculous recovery. The tumultuous stir of his feelings brought by it made him fold it up and slip it into the safe confines of his shirt due to its bothersome length.

He unfurled the large scroll from which the painting and the necklace fell yet again and his focused, steeled deep blue pools were greeted with an amazing heading at the top, which read: The Thunder God, by Minato Namikaze.

There were outlined intricate plans, theories all dotted down onto the paper whose meaning eluded Naruto. But he learnt one thing; the Thunder God was not a fancy doll's name, or the name of the blonde brute from Asgard. It was much, much worse, the work of unacknowledged genius and undisputedly the cause of the unfortunate events on or of that day.

It seemed his father HAD been building something…

But why? Naruto wondered. And what had that fallen angel mean by: _His work for that piteous self-worthless God is the reason your family and this whole church will burn"? _

Could they have meant that his father's work as an Exorcist and Priest put them off? He was confused for as far as he knew, his father was a kind man, who although had to have had enemies, he wasn't one who could attract that big of a circus.

* * *

"Michael! Michael!" The strong and commanding voice of Naruto reached up into the heavens, disturbing the archangel.

After a few more moments of silence which strained and stretched Naruto's already thin patience, the blond was beginning to lose it. "Michael! I know you can hear me." Naruto nearly shouted due to the strong force behind his tone, "Get your feathery ASS down here right now."

A blinding light engulfed the whole area, which would have brought all reeling on the ground in burning blindness, yet strangely not affecting Naruto all that much, if anything, enhancing his superior vision. The blinding haze cleared and there stood Michael, looking kindly as ever with a nerve easing yet slightly uncomfortable smile.

"You called, Naruto-sama?" The High Angel acknowledged respectfully with ever soft, kindly soft.

Good boy, Naruto thought. His expression though stayed the same, except with the easing and clearing of the fog of impatience in his intense, hardened blue eyes, "Tell me about Sacred Gears…" Naruto commanded, his eyes hardening even more compared to Michael's solemn-shaped ones, "Especially the Thunder God."

* * *

"Well, well, well." The condescending boyish tone reached out like a long whip to Naruto's troubled ears, "Look who it is boys? Just when I was starting to miss him."

Somehow they all seemed to find that funny as they exploded shamelessly in laughter, a pity as their humour seemed lost on one blond Namikaze.

Naruto spun around to stare at all three, "Can I help you boys?" He queried with genuine interest. Of course on the inside he was counting the seconds these three were taking off his reflective, spare time. Immediately when he had seen them, he had nearly succumbed to the urge to groan.

Rojer, the ginger-haired one of the bunch noted with some surprise the change in the gleam within Naruto's eyes, almost as if he was being bothered by insufferable insects. Although Rojer mere put it off and discarded such an astute observation and thought mere moments later in shocking childish fashion, chalking it up to be a trick of the light.

"Yeah actually you can," he paused as if think up something, "By getting down on your knees and kissing my feet." Not smart, very poor choice of words. He actually seemed to have just thought that up this instant.

An unnerving tinkle shone in Naruto's eyes. Somehow those words affected him; they annoyed him like an insufferable irritation, "Bow?" Came the curt questioning response.

"Yeah, you know, like how those people back at your old church used to."

"And why should I bow to you?" Naruto questioned the taller boy.

Like a short-circuiting drone, the boy was struck by confusion as to what exactly his demand would accomplish. He nudged his friends who shook their heads themselves without any solution. He tried to think of all the reasons why he believed Naruto should do as he asked, bowing to him and he had none. Just then an idea hit him and he grinned, "Because….you're a loser." Naruto, eyebrow crinkled, boy's friends- eye rolls, boy- proud smile, "Yeah, you're a loser and a whiny punk."

This time Naruto did roll his eyes. Massaging his temples with a sigh, Naruto stared at the sandy blonde-haired delinquent before him. The boy was two odd years older than him, orphaned, abandoned by his parents and taken into the orphanage of Sister Cecilia, one of the few kind people in this dark town of theirs. A rather sad upbringing, but that did not excuse his bad deeds and picking of other children. "Go home Dari. I'm not really in a friendly mood." The response came from ma now opposite direction facing Naruto.

Discarding the brief and momentary surprise that had flashed past his eyes at Naruto knowing his real name, Dari glowered, "What did you just say?" he took a stalking step toward Naruto only to stop a feet still up in the air, eyes widening and his body freezing over as a wave of something pushed him back. Danger…

"Dari!" The chilly harsh tone further compounded on Dari's emotional distress, "Are you defying me?" Naruto asked with a glare out of the corner of his eye.

A rather excited, violent shake of the head was the apparent response. Dari's friends were already backing away from the two, not wanting to feel whatever it was they had felt mere moments ago. "Then I won't say it again. The maid at the Orphanage has been calling for a while now." Naruto remarked absent-mindedly and with just enough force that the cowering two heard him, the latter fact surprising the three on how he had actually managed to hear that far as the Orphanage was on the other side of town, "and if you cause trouble again, you will deal me. You poor unhappy children." Naruto finished with a vicious smirk which drove the delinquents to scurry off quickly.

Once the three had disappeared, Naruto crinkled an eyebrow in confusion and belated surprise, what was that? He wondered. '_Well it felt too darn good anyway_.' Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

Regardless, he paved away the thoughts to firm his focus on the troubling topic or topics at hand. For one the changes he was going through. Also his conversation with Michael had shed some light on a few things.

It seemed Sacred Gears were God's little toys, crafted by his own hand and passed down to deserving humans who gained great power but Naruto wondered what was the purpose of all that? Why give power away, for no apparent reasons? It was almost the same as putting targets on the backs of these targets and rationally speaking, not all of them were going to be righteous in their usage of them.

Perhaps sentimentality on God's part? No, no that couldn't be it.

Still, it was overwhelming to hear that he possessed a big portion of someone so infallible, to learn of the crushing responsibility that came with such power. By all accounts, he too was a wielder of some kind of sacred gear, except that his wasn't really one but an overwhelming spirit of God and it could not be removed.

Michael had explained almost everything, almost, about Sacred Gears except for the Thunder God and despite Naruto's doubts and lingering distrust for anything feathery, Michael remained adamant that he had no idea what it was and how deep the man, Namikaze Minato's connections with it were. In fact, Michael only knew Minato by name and that just made everything all the more suspicious for Naruto. He still had the feeling there was quite a handful that Michael was not 'willing' to tell, which was not lying mind you, Angels couldn't lie, but Naruto respected the decision, the Seraph had made a promise to his father.

Besides, Naruto wished to find out most things for himself. He was content with Michael acting as an adviser, a self-appointed one in that, about 'issues in Heaven', and Naruto preferred their relationship in its current form, detached. He wanted so much to refuse whatever Michael had said, to distance himself as far away from angels and the supernatural but for God's sake he had agreed, partly due to the fact that if discovered, a war could be waged because of Naruto. Naruto knew his progress thus, had to be fast coming.

'_When the time comes, you shall ascend to the Throne in Heaven but until then, the other seraphs and I will watch over it for you._' Yes definitely fast-coming.

Naruto groaned….he had the feeling those words were going to plague him for as long as he lived. After all how does one look forward to such a daunting task but could he complain? Before meeting Christophiel- God, he had grovelled in his own nightmares and pain, ignoring everything and everyone and simply living because he did not see fit to end his suffering. The only thing that had kept him going was ironically, those very same nightmares and the thought of avenging his family and learning the truth.

He sighed again, he had never immersed in as much in his thoughts as he had done today. His mind felt bruised. He needed rest, of all kinds.

Stowing both hands into his pockets, he removed the small silver-chain he had confisc-err, taken from The Church. The fine cold smooth surface slithered off his fingers. He smiled; at least he still had a few things of his family. Sighing in contentment at the comfortable silence, he threw his hands up behind his head and shuffled forward with a cocky whistle. That was until he spotted a tiny shadow just where he had stepped, almost bird-like in size and it was…wiggling? And growing!

Naruto looked up and sweatdropped just as a falling figure smacked into him from a God knows how high, sprawling atop him.

"Oww! Owww! owwww!" The feminine moan reached Naruto's ears, but he was too disorientated to make it out clearly. Spirals drew and spun in his eyes as everything before them was spinning and going around in circles, even the yellow blurry thing above him. The haze soon decreased and he recovered his bearings with a groan.

"Oh! Hey Naruto-kun!" Came the chirpy greeting.

Blinking the delirium out of his eyes, Naruto's eyes opened to the sight of big, green ones and a face uncomfortably close to his, too close. So close that their noses were almost touching. Naruto blinked once, twice, three times and with a groan he sank even further into the ground and closed his eyes. He did not have to deal with this, especially after such a tiring day…

"Oh daddy I think I killed him." Gabriel said as she swooned over the boy underneath her with a nervous look in her lush green eyes.

* * *

**Alright, I know I have been away from this baby for a while and I apologise to those who had to wait this long for an update but I must thank you for your patience.**

**I am also elated by the response that just the first chapter of this story received and I am happy to see that so many of you enjoyed it. **

**Now to clear up a few points... Naruto in this story is born during the Great War; I am sure most of you have already noticed that. However Naruto will not get a Harem, nope, absolutely not. How many times do you guys have to see a Harem before you tire of it? Even if it's within the genre of High school DxD, It will only be Gabriel and Ophis and even with that it will still be an issue. As I explain WHAT Naruto truly is as the story progresses, you will understand my reasons for not going the Harem way. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review, I'm in need of them dearly. **


	3. Xenam, the Nightmare of Rengoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor High School Dragons of Dragons, their respective characters or million pound/dollar franchises; however I do own the concept behind this fanfic. **

* * *

**I think my writing has been improving, grammar too. You be the Judge of that. Not much to say these days. If you are interested in the Mythology of this story, universe and want to know more, start visiting my profile regularly from now on.**

**Ok, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Xenam, Rengoku's Nightmare**

* * *

**(Great Church)**

He was burning, the heat of the night suffocating him. He did not know how long he had been out but he could not awake, not with the state he was in. Pain, joy, sadness, sorrow, his being was being split in half with daggers of those emotions, leaving him grovelling in what he could not comprehend. His head felt heavy, and something wet lay against it. His eyes flew open, and he abruptly brought himself up into a sitting position, nursing his heart and his pulsing head.

To his left Gabriel sat asleep, balancing her head against her palm, a soft wet towel inside in hand. It was strange that she looked different somehow now when she was not stressing him or causing headaches for him with her antics and dare he say - she looked cute. He removed the small towel and shook her awake, and with a non-intelligible mumble she yawned and stretched her hands, smacking her lips against another.

He had struggled to sleep, billions of thoughts, emotions not his own invading his mind. He felt crazy, if he had to put it that way.

"Hey," She mumbled sleepily. "You're awake." She murmured with a yawn.

Naruto stared at her, confused. "What happened?" He looked around. They were in the Great Church, but when had they made their way over here.

"You fell asleep, and then you started having dreams, and then you came down with a fever." She said with some measure of concern in her voice. "How do you feel?"

"I…have no idea. I had this dream. It felt so real that even now my head still hurts."

She looked down, not keeping her gaze on him. "What kind of dream?" She asked.

"I don't know but it was the most painful thing I've ever felt. It was as if I was being pulled in nearly…billions of directions all at once, some leading to happiness and others to sadness. But the cries were far louder than the bursts of happiness."

Naruto was surprised when Gabriel regarded him with a sad smile, a gleam of peculiar intelligence shining in them. "It's because you can't sleep anymore, being what you are."

Her words surprised him, the strange wisdom behind them a stark contrast of the kind he was used to from the usual Gabriel monologues. "You knew?" He questioned a bit incredulously, his piercing blue eyes firmed completely upon her.

She nodded as his gaze made her shrink in on herself, her gaze falling to the ground. "Only what Michael told me." She answered honestly. It was true, she wouldn't lie and besides, she did not know much of the politics of things as of yet anyway. It wasn't to do with her youth; she was not just interested in the lot.

Naruto nodded to himself as he stretched, handing her the small cloth that had wet his pants somewhat. "Oh? So what do you mean I 'can't' sleep?" Naruto regarded her with a gaze which told of the depth of his confusion. This whole business was beginning to weigh down on him. The reality of the crushing burden placed upon his shoulders making his knees tremble slightly without his control. He wished for things to be normal yet again, but which was it? The normalcy he had with his parents or the latter, without them, filled with isolation and loneliness. He did not know, but anything was better than whatever this was.

Gabriel shifting into a stance whereby she folded her knees to rest her hands and head upon brought him out of his thoughts. Her gaze was on the ground, holding a lost glaze to it he could not quiet wrap his finger around, almost like the way a parentless child cradled themselves. He dismissed that notion as quickly as he had it formulate in his head and waited for her to respond.

"Well, my Father never slept. He could not. His will was everywhere, he is Father to billions and thus he has to listen and tend to all their needs and calls, all at once. Omnipresence it is. Prayers and blessings came through all the time because only half the world sleeps at a time. In our Heaven, there only exists daylight. Even Angels sleep, they cannot resist sleep, and they do so within the Lulling Chambers. My Father was immune to sleep, he could close his eyes, but he could still see…through everyone." It surprised Naruto how much Gabriel knew of the things from above, the angels or her Father. She was clueless about most human values, possibly from a lack of interaction with their kind but she knew much about her own world. It was common sense, even among humans, to first understand yourself before understanding others.

"Lulling Chambers?" Naruto questioned with an inflection of childlike wonder in his voice. It was more nonsense to attempt to comprehend. More darkness to walk through blindfolded. It reminded him how much he knew of the supernatural, of Angels, Devils and the Fallen, of Gabriel's world, null. He still did not even know much about being human because the lesson never stopped, never ended. There were till many values to absorb, many lessons to be learnt, mistakes to be made and being who -what he was, it would be unbecoming. He had to be perfect and he was only human, well sort of.

She nodded smoothly, strays of her hair hanging by her face. "It is a chamber where only night exists and thus sleep comes easy to us. It lies under Ophis' Dimensional Gap; well it rests partly within it." Naruto did not wish to learn of whom this Ophis fellow was, he had enough troubles to deal with already.

"Heh, okay. So I can't sleep huh?" He mumbled lowly to himself and Gabriel shook her head with a sad expression. She knew as well as everybody how blissful sleep was. All creatures required the luxury of it, to recharge, to dream. Naruto let out a long, resigned sigh of his breath, a weary expression about him, making him look older than he was. He was nine for god sakes….

He had a foreboding feeling that what he had just learnt wouldn't turn out to be the shock of the day or his life. Stranger things lay ahead for him. He stared back into Gabriel's green eyes, remarking mentally how full of life they were. They were possibly the most beautiful green eyes he had seen, well maybe not. She was only the third person with green eyes he had ever seen, the other being her Father and Michael. "Great, what else can't I do? Not go to the bathroom?" He looked over at her as he asked and she merely stared down into her lap with an expression of embarrassment at being asked such a question, but she could feel the anger in his voice too.

"Well I – I don't know." She responded with a small barely visible apologetic blush staining her cheeks.

Naruto surely hoped that he still kept his ability to go fill the loo, otherwise it would be troublesome.

* * *

**(Heaven, the Throne Room)**

High columns, pillars made of blemish-less and numerous golden palaces reached up into the golden sky. White and golden clouds, coalescing into orange with the darker ones above mingled with darkness into the distance, beneath them laying a golden city, because everything was awash with gold light. It was grand, one of those places that took your breath away.

A soft hum, the hum of life reverberated through the gold city. The place was sacred, with a breath-taking glow to it. It was beyond what Men could conceive even in the wildest dreams of their creative minds. Imagination stopped here and all one could do was marvel at the splendour and inhumane beauty of it all. It was a place most fantasised about, longed to see, at least once in their lifetimes. Heaven….

In the centre of the city stood an insurmountable pyramid of white lime stairs rising up into the gold skies, at the top of it, a long row of pillars holding a roof of a wall-less great open room, glowing with gold upon the white paint smeared skilfully over it, from where on a rather long table, and on high gold chairs, the Great and the Ten Seraphs sat. Statues of great lions, posing angels stood guard amongst the pillars, with blinding beacons of light all about like strange stars caught and frozen in the light of day.

"Michael!" the strong voice came from a royal clad man, his clothing as appropriate as his manners and tone – strong enough to warrant attention but not enough to be counted disrespectful. Another clad in similar fashion sat to his right, while eleven more, including Michael who sat on a high Chair next to the biggest seat in the room, a grand throne sat in a circle around a giant table, all in white and with bright halos circling above their heads.

All around them was bright, so bright seeing the expression of the person sitting next to you was a chore for the eyes. It was of no bother to these thirteen. These were the Seraphs, Heaven's most powerful, and the burning angels. They were the guardians of the throne of Heaven and supreme angels.

Michael stared toward Raphael, the one who had called to him. He sat nearest to the high throne, its height dwarfing even the tallest of giants. It reached up into the sky, standing in the open on a stairway away from the others under the gold roof. Michael's face was fixed in its kind expression, yet a stern air lurked about his eyes. "Yes Raphael, speak your mind." The head Seraph said to the stout man.

Raphael looked about before settling his gaze upon Michael. "I, speaking on behalf of our fellow Seraphs am quite interested in the business of the redeemer. How goes it?" Raphael questioned with a calm stroking of his white beard. The other Seraphs nodded their interest in the matter as well, all heads turning to Michael.

"Yes, has he accepted his responsibility?" another, a woman this time asked.

"No, he has not openly accepted because he does not know. Besides, it is too early to be discussing this. Our fellows grieve Father's loss. I believe we should let things settle." The blond said to them all.

"I still don't understand. Why would Father pass on such a daunting task to a child, a human child no less? He could crumble under the pressure." Another with long flowing blond hair said, with sharp blue eyes. He was known as Raguel.

"Fellow Seraphs," Michael stood up, the blinding light awash on him, hiding the stern look behind his eyes but the other Seraphs could feel it, his gaze carving through them. "You have it in you to question Father's, the Lord's decision?" it was voiced so gently it could be mistaken for what it was not, a simple question.

"No, we are merely concerned. The Lord has always exalted and indulged the humans a little too much. We are just fearful perhaps this time, he made the wrong call." Uriel defended in an attempt to diffuse Michael's growing wrath.

"That sounds to me like doubt Uriel." Michael said, "And the humans are our brothers. Their mortality does not make them any less special than us. Or else we would all be given the Sacred Gears and the Heavenly Swords, wouldn't we. Now doubting Naruto-sama is tantamount to doubting Father, please refrain from doing so again." He was still smiling his gentle smile, standing starkly on his feet because only he could do so.

"Please, we meant no harm Michael. Let us keep our calm." Uriel soothed gently.

Michael lowered himself back to his tall seat, much to the relief of everyone else.

"Please tell us about Naruto-sama." Raphael finally spoke in question to the subject he had brought up earlier. Unlike Michael, his face was somewhat sterner but the kindness in his eyes could not be mistaken.

"He is the son of Minato Namikaze." Collective gasps were heard throughout the throne room and murmurs of 'that man' or the 'high priest' broke out in hushed tones.

"What happened to Father Minato?" Uriel questioned his brother, ending the short-lived ruckus. Everyone firmed all their focus on Michael with the smile; he was not at all disturbed by the attention.

"They were killed, by the Khaos Brigade. Naruto-sama does not know, and he should never have to. We do not want another war." Michael said simply, even if the words drove a dagger of pain into his being, for various reasons altogether.

"You are asking us, to lie?" Uriel whispered incredulously, almost as if saying the very simple word was abhorred.

Michael's smile faded, only briefly, his youthful visage reflecting solemnity. "No, I'm telling you not to say anything. They all blanched. In all their years they had never had a request as strange as the one handed to them before. The Lord gave them strange requests before - to bring strength to a man's seed, to turn men to dwarves, to plough the fields of the poor while they sleep, sing songs in the night or bless barren women with miracle children, but he was justified and it was to the benefit of many. But this was…peculiar.

"Why did the Khaos Brigade order the killing of the Namikaze family? What threat did they hold them?" Michael smiled; Raphael for all his faults was mature beyond the rest of the Seraphs. He understood the true meaning of leadership – it wasn't black and white, deception, lies and sacrifice were the qualities of a leader.

"That I don't know. Naruto-sama is of the mind that father Minato was building a Sacred Gear for The Lord during the War. I'm not sure. To be honest, I also have never met father Namikaze. Only Father met with him, a rather extraordinary thing that he wouldn't send a Messenger Angel but go himself, to see man. Father Minato and his family are blessed."

"But it also raised the question of what exactly Father wanted from father Namikaze? That he would keep from us?" Uriel wondered aloud, his eyes reflecting his worry and frustration at being in the dark as to the doings of the Lord.

Raphael waved off his question. "Father's business is his own. I believe in due time, we shall learn the truth." Raphael now firmed his gaze back on Michael. "However I wonder if the Khaos Brigade will not come for Naruto-sama? They will surely come because he still lives." That seemed to strike a knot of fear into the hearts of the High Angels all gathered around the table, Michael was unperturbed, same as Raphael whose face held it's same tough expression.

"Yes, they can try but they will all fail. Not unless they send someone with the strength of the Four Satans and Azazel. Even if the Brave Saint System is still far from being complete with Gabriel still not ready, our readiness to defend Naruto-sama cannot be questioned." Michael alluded with a somewhat harder tone to his voice, which veiled the knot of worry gathering strength at the pit of his insides.

"Well Michael, you do know there are far greater threats than the Brigade out there. We haven't counted the one who found it yet." Uriel reminded all of them, the words seeming to dim the bright light surrounding everything momentarily. All of them managed their expressions very well, the light bright on them like an exploded beacon of some grand light.

There was a deafening silence as everyone's gaze fell, the cold, uncomfortable, stabbing prickles of silence engulfing them with as much intensity as the light all around Heaven. "Ophis will not interfere, that I'm sure of." Michael said with only the barest of frowns after a rather uncomfortable while.

With a great sigh that would blow away great giants if caught unawares, Remiel spoke. "Why should Naruto-sama remain in that vile, dark place? The Church fell long ago." She questioned two of the three seniors among them.

Michael's heart-warming smile finally returned. "Because it is necessary and also for that very reason, Rengoku needs to be cleansed."

* * *

**(Rengoku)**

"What is happening?" Naruto asked as Gabriel flanked him. They had ran out of the Church when loud screams broke out just in the heart of the night, to arrive to a sight filled with many emotions, all of them negative, with wails of fear.

Gabriel shook her head confusedly as they both swept their gazes across the whole of Rengoku, which was filled with people running like madmen being told to bath. All of them flashed their gazes to the dark canvas which surrounded Rengoku, as they scurried away frantically, falling and picking themselves up just as quickly to run from whatever it was that had them in a state of disarray, of absolute fright.

A woman, eyes stricken with fear came running toward them clumsily and with eyes stricken with elevated fear. The woman, eyes hot with panic gazed about frantically. With strong hands she grabbed a handful of his front with her hands, which shook incredibly. "It is Xenam, she is back. We are all going to die. Please run young ones. Go where it is safe. Save yours-" Just as she said that, a long tentacle snatched her, pulling her into the dark abyss of the Canvas, her screams filling the night. Naruto, with wide, fearful eyes stared around. There was fire everywhere and people filled the streets, their cries driving daggers of pain into his chest.

His heart pounded in his chest. Whatever had snatched that woman had not been human, far from it. It had not even been something he could conjure up in his nightmares, and that was saying something for he only saw a tentacle, black as night and hairy. Tents lay disembodied and torn apart on the ground, and children wailed madly.

A blinding light exploded next to him and he turned to regard Gabriel. He had even forgotten about her, that she was by his side. He wondered if she had seen him, the fear that had darted in his eyes. Her face was different. Her fists were balled tight, turning her knuckles white. Her eyes were held in a stern disapproving expression contrasting the warm light radiating from the maw of feathers behind her back or the glowing halo above her head. He put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see her calm down, the fury melting off her visage at his gaze and touch, but not being swept away in a current of calmness. "Relax." He soothed, surprised at his own voice, "What was that?" He questioned softly.

"A Demon, she is known as Xenam. Before the Church was established and the arrival of your family, she terrorised the town and now she has returned." Gabriel responded with a slight bit of impatience in her voice, she did not wish to let any more innocents be felled by the demon hiding in the darkness.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was stopped from doing so when wild chatter broke out among the terrified and panic-stricken civilians.

"Hey, is that?" One asked.

"Oh my god, she is an Angel!" Another proclaimed the obvious loudly with a hand over her mouth in shock.

"She is with the Priest's son."

"He is a bad lot I tell ya. They all are." Another in a cranky, aged voice said.

"Maybe they can help us." The people whispered among themselves, keeping careful eyes for any signs of the creature from the Black Canvas. Decision now made, they all ran toward the two youths, falling to their knees before them. "Please help us, Xenam will kill us all!" A man begged with tears in his eyes. "She took my children, please help us." A sharp stab ran through Naruto's being, making him shiver with a strange cold. He did not know why he felt such pain and for these people who just yesterday treated him indifferently. It was fear, he told himself. They feared what being close to him could bring. The man was clutching Gabriel's priest-like white robes with strong fingers, evoking her sadness.

"I'm sure she has already killed them all. That monster will not stop." A middle-aged in a silver night robe said, with eyes filled with pain for the ones already taken and their misfortune.

"No, it hasn't." Naruto declared, surprising them all.

"What makes you sure son?" The same man clutching at Gabriel's robes perked.

"I just know." The blond said simply, "Stand back. She is coming back for more." Naruto commanded. Strangely they all listened, scurrying backwards with loud earth-crunching steps, hot and loud breaths of fear and terror deafening and engulfing the frosty air, all of them somehow seeming to wash through Naruto.

Stalking red eyes pierced through them from the distance in the Black Canvas of night, edging closer by the second, much to the dismay of everyone. Loud, rumbling steps reached their earsand the darkness of fear and death threatened to drown them.

Rengoku was in terror…

Gabriel however was not….

A long shadow fell over the people, a meagre two-hundred and thirty in number all squashed together with Naruto and Gabriel standing before them. The creature charged with a terrible screeching noise, death following it. Gabriel exploded into action, a light sabre of some sort materialising in her palms as she flew for the dark demon.

She swung and it connected, loudly, with a piercing noise made when running a knife through skin, going right through one of Xenam's numerous red eyes with the ease of a hot knife through a brick of butter. A wild deafening howl of pain tore out of the arachnid Demon's mouth. A hairy black-as-night limb lurched forward, aiming for Gabriel. With enviable agility she flew over it with the aid of her beacon radiating wings, light flashing around her like a tinkering light.

Naruto watched from afar, the whole of Rengoku behind him with hearts in their throats. A strong grip held his arm, which after a backward glance he had found to belong to a small girl and thus he bore it, even with her prickly nails digging into his flesh. Gabriel was captivating, flowing through Xenam's attacks like a fly to the swatting arm of a giant. He knew it was not as easy as she made it look. Xenam was neither clumsy nor slow, Gabriel was just fast. In fact Naruto was surprised he could follow her with the ease with which he did but he did not mull over or entertain that thought for long. His eyes were on Gabriel, as she glowed in the night, swerving past limbs quickly, light following wherever she went, like a bird bearing a ball of light. He knew he had to help her but was out of ideas on how to go about it. Michael had said he had no idea if wings could sprout from his back. Michael also said he could do anything if he put his mind to it, but right now, the reality of what Xenam was frightened him. He felt helpless, useless and like a failure. If Gabriel failed, they would be massacred. All of them. All of Rengoku…

Something inside of him flared…

Xenam's segmented body clattered with every move as she flung five of her limbs toward Gabriel who took higher to the air, swerving past the speeding tentacles skilfully before she summoned forth another light weapon. Holding it in her grasp, she crooked her feathers as she set her eyes on the monster that was Xenam.

Xenam's stalking red eyes watched her every move from the sky, the light weapon glowing brightly within her grasp. Gabriel spun in the air and made a fall for the form of Xenam like a falling missile, air whipping at her face and her blonde hair relentlessly.

She got closer.

Xenam reared a limb back to stab at her.

Gabriel's light yellow weapon expanded, lengthening into the size of a massive eight foot, sharp-edged staff. She ducked under a limb and avoided another by just the whisk of a hair. Xenam was now in her sight, the demon spider's red eyes piercing right through her, but she could see fear in them, just as she ran her light staff through it. Her veins bulged as she pushed all her strength into her attack.

It was slick, smooth and hassle free. Gabriel carved through the Spider Demon like a snake, disseminating it in half like it was nothing. With a screech, the demon fell in two. The nightmare of Rengoku finally over…

She stood up, smiled up at Naruto as she rubbed sweat from her face, but he was not happy. In fact his gaze was not even on her. She did not know why that disappointed her. Celebrations broke out with immediate effect.

Naruto clenched his teeth, anger boiling at the pit of his insides. Everyone had since broken out but he was deaf toward them. He was taut and rigid, and none could figure out the reason for his unrest. He clenched his fist and stared into the Dark Canvas. Red eyes stared back at him. More flew open, until soon hundreds of bright red, predatory eyes were all on them, glowing like ominous lanterns in the dark. The celebrations topped, washed away like the dreams of many in a nefarious flood. Gabriel's light staff fell soundlessly from her grasp as she finally saw what had her friend worried. And once again fear bubbled to the surface like oil in water.

The red of the eyes drew forth, and Gabriel took a step back. Like soldiers marching, they stepped in tandem in clatters of segmented limb brushing against limb, their approach raising hairs on her skin.

They were all surrounded. They would all die…

The young girl screamed out into the night and their predators exploded into view in the luminescent lighting of the moon. Like long springing shadows, they flew over all of them and with practised, pin point predatory precision, ensnared their chosen victim in their hairy tentacles, pulling them into the darkness effortlessly. They picked people like flies, one by one, the numbers dwindling as in their panic they were all snatched, dragged across the ground or through the air, it made no difference; they all disappeared into the darkness.

Screams and blood-curdling cries once again filled the night. Naruto stared all round as people disappeared like flies. Gabriel ran toward ran toward him, mouthing something but he could not hear. All he felt was agonising pain and a rush of fury within him. That bubbling force returned in a great wrath. He glowed once, and the Arachnid predators shivered into a stop, all gazing at him.

He lifted his hands into the sky like a man about to be struck by lightning and pleading to the wrathful thunder commanders. "How dare you?" He whispered and they all heard, even the fearful people around him. "How dare you do this…TO MY PEOPLE?" All the offspring of Xenam backed away with wary sedateness. The wrathful youth frightened them. Naruto did not stop them. He opened his eyes and Gabriel flinched. Anger was abundant in them. "YOU MONSTERS!" he screamed and then Light shattered forth. Beautiful, magnificent light like never before seen engulfed all of Rengoku, reaching all the way into the Black Canvas and sending crawlers in and of the darkness scurrying away. Like the fury of some vengeful deity, it grew recklessly. The Demonic Spiders retreated back into the darkness with fearful cries, their turn to experience a nightmare now in play. A pity...

The light swept at everything, sweeping away the dark creatures like mud houses in a raging, unforgiving flood. There was no escape, it reached into every corner, under every stone like the hand of God. Forms of those the dark creatures were making away with plummeted to the ground while others stood up from where they had been dragged in a horrific path into the Black Canvas, where demons lurked like infesting roaches. There was still light about and people could see quite far into the place which they had been warned to never stray into, which they heeded, The Blank Canvas of Black. It was terrifyingly long, but the light had managed to reach it's end quite easily, but with it now retreating, much of the darkness had already covered over.

The people all ran out of the darkness, their joy and disbelief clear as water in their eyes and the beaming smiles they all wore.

The light faded slowly, and once more the endless night of Rengoku returned. Yet not a critter or any night cricket made a sound or unnecessary ruckus. It was all still deadly quiet. Footsteps rang from the dark, heavy and clumsy. Hundreds of people ran out of the returning Black Canvas with confused expressions. The woman who had clutched at him earlier was one of the party, which he assumed had been by Xenam earlier before he and Gabriel arrived. They were many, nearing two hundreds. Xenam and her offspring's dinner menu and appetites was immense it seemed. The confusion on their faces melted into happiness at seeing their loved ones. The people ran to each other with arms wide, embracing each other tightly.

Naruto smiled. He could feel their happiness, their tears of joy. It made him feel good too but it reminded him he could not afford the same luxury. Two hands fell over his shoulders just as he had that thought, startling him briefly as they wrapped around his head, warmth enveloping him as their chest pressed to his own. He shook the daze out of his eyes to see Gabriel's blonde mop of hair resting below his chin. He was just slightly taller than her. With a careful reluctance, he wrapped his hands around her too, her wings having dispersed in a pillar of light a while ago. She shook with fear and her heart was beating fast. It seemed she had thought they would all die.

He couldn't blame her. He had for a second thought the same. "You were amazing." He complimented with a soft whisper, ignoring the cheers and celebrations of the gathered and reunited Rengoku people.

He could feel her happiness like warmth from a serene fire, seeping into him comfortingly. "And you were…like Father." She whispered with an inflection of sadness in her voice. Naruto did not know why she felt sad but with her arms clumped over him tightly, he increased his hold on her.

Barring the horror encounter, it was on this very dark night that the legend of Rengoku was found beyond the nightmare. Naruto Seraphus finally came alive…


End file.
